


It's a hard knock life

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tiny Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Virgil finds Dee badly injured after a supply run and rushes to take him inside and treat his wounds.The problem is that the human of the house, Patton, comes home and finds them.





	1. 1

Virgil ran through the grass, calling out for Dee. The borrower had been missing for fifteen minutes, far too long for a simple trip to the garden. What if he’d gotten lost or hurt or- Virgil tripped, falling on his face. At first, he thought the cry of pain he heard was his own, but he then recognized the voice.

“Dee?!” Virgil turned to see his friend lying in the grass in a puddle of blood. He couldn’t see what injuries the smaller borrower had, but if he was responsive it couldn’t be that bad- “Dee, can you hear me?”

Dee whimpered again, but managed to choke out a small, “Yes.”

“Okay, buddy. It’ll hurt, but I’m going to take you inside.” Dee replied with another broken “yes,” and Virgil picked him up. Dee bit his lip but was otherwise silent as Virgil started sprinting across the yard to the nearest house. It wasn’t big, but it would do. They would just have to be careful.

Virgil slipped in through the vents, running silently through the house and eventually finding his way to one of the closets. And there, God bless, was a first aid kit.

He started to get to treating Dee’s wounds, focusing on his mangled tail and the deep cut across his back. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t hear the footsteps until a human opened the closet door, bright blue eyes on the exact level Dee and Virgil were on.

“Oh!” The human whispered. He picked up both of them, cringing after Dee cried out in pain, then carried them to the kitchen, setting them on the counter and looking at Dee with his tongue slightly poking out.

“Don’t EAT him!” Virgil shrieked, throwing himself between his friend and the human. “He tastes terrible! Borrowers are poisonous! He’s skin and bones!”

“I’m not going to eat him.” The human muttered.

“Are you going to eat me?” Virgil asked. The prospect of his death didn’t bother him as much as the prospect of Dees.

“I’m not going to eat either of you.” the human amended. “I want to help.”

Virgil looked over the edge of the counter. The fall could probably kill him. And besides, he might be able to escape, but what about the now unconscious Dee?

“Can you tell me what happened to him?”

“I don’t know.” Virgil whimpered.

“It’s okay, kiddo. Look, I’m going to get the first aid kit. Can I trust you to stay here and not move him?”

Virgil slowly nodded. He wouldn’t be able to leave the counter, especially carrying Dee. He grabbed a bit of paper towel as the human left, dipping it in a nearby cup of water and starting to wipe some of the blood from Dee’s tiny body.

The human returned with the kit in hand, getting to work. Virgil watched nervously, tail swishing. It felt like forever until the human announced that he was done. Virgil examined the wrappings, then nodded his approval. Just one problem; “Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why would you help us?” He bit the tip of his thumb.

“Because he’s hurt. I don’t like it when people are hurt.” The human smiled. “My name is Patton. Who are you two?”

“I-I’m Virgil, and this is Dee… thank you. For not eating us.”

“No problem. Would you like a place to stay while he gets better? I have a dollhouse.”

“A… doll… house?”

“Here, I’ll show you.” Patton Picked up both borrowers again, carrying them to a bedroom and opening a different closet. In it was a tiny house with tiny furniture.

“A house for borrowers?” Virgil asked, examining the plush bed.

“Kinda. It can be used for borrowers, but mostly it’s used for toys.”

Virgil frowned. “But what about Dee?”

“He can sleep in there, too.”

Virgil nodded in gratitude, taking his friend from Patton and placing him on one of the beds.

Patton yawned. “It’s late, I should be getting to bed.”

“Goodnight.” Virgil smiled. He was warming up to this human.

“Goodnight,” Patton responded, climbing into his human bed and switching off the lights.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the "I'm telling you three times thing" from the justiisaisfine sanders sides bros au on tumblr

"Virgil?"

Virgil woke up so suddenly that he kicked himself off of the tiny bed. "Dee?"

"Virgil!" Dee gasped, voice wrought with pain and fear, "Where are we?"

"We're safe," Virgil reassured, grabbing Dee's hand gently, "You got hurt, so I took you inside. The human found us, and now he's helping us."

Dee's eyes widened, "The human saw us?!"

"Yeah... but it's okay. He got you bandaged up and gave us a place to sleep. I can show you where he is if you want."

Dee was quiet for a few moments, then he nodded, propping himself up on his elbows with a small hiss of pain. After a small pause, he frowned, looking at his legs. His glower deepened as the seconds ticked by, then it slowly melted into panic.

"Virgil... I can't move my legs."

-

Patton's exam went on for hours, testing and striking out every possible conclusion except the one he desperately hoped wasn't the case. But as he went through the list once, twice, three times, only one result was possible.

He was quiet for a few moments, watching the two borrowers watch him. "Guys... I'm so sorry..."

"What?"

"Whatever happened to Dee..." He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice, "It damaged his spine. Really bad."

Virgil and Dee shared a look. "... What does that mean?"

"It means that the link between his brain and his legs is basically gone... kiddos, he might not ever be able to walk again."

Horror dawned on Dee's tiny face as that sank in. He had to be able to walk, he had to! How would he borrow? How would he escape the catchers? How could he escape predators? How could he protect Virgil?! Oh God oh God oh God- 

"Dee, look at me," Virgil ordered, his voice ironclad. "It's going to be okay. It'll be okay."

Dee shook his head, trembling. No, this wasn't okay- this was a million and a half miles away from okay-

"I'm telling you three times, it will be okay."

Dee paused, then nodded and leaned against Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get chapter two out soon.


End file.
